I Want To Be There For You
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: How do two people get together forever? Well dear readers their friends try to run them over with a truck, that's how! Gen OC


I rose up from my curled sleeping position. The suns early morning rays gently caressed my cheek, making them glow in a soft pinkish-yellow hue. Stretching my arms over my head, I heard and felt a few pops go up my spine, quite pleasing if you ask me.

Getting up I groggily made my way to the kitchen. I opened my window and let the spring's soft breeze flow into my apartment, making the atmosphere light and cheery. Perfect for a song! As I began to make breakfast, which consisted of eggs Sunnyside up and a piece of toast, I started to hum a sweet tune. But, that sweet hum turned into full blown singing, one of my favorite hobbies.

As I was singing I noticed that a small bluebird had managed to find its way over to my window ledge. I looked over and noticed that it was chirping along with my song.

Holding out my finger it flew to it in an instant. It sat there as I gently ran my finger over its soft feathers. I walked over to the window and held it out into the open air. It must have gotten the message and before I knew it, it had flown away into the warm air, leaving me behind.

"Hmm, my morning has been nice so far. Too bad I got to go to school." I moaned.

I ate my breakfast, washed the dishes, took a shower and got ready for school. After my relaxing shower, I quickly grabbed my bags and headed out the door. As I was walking I noticed Gen, my secret crush. But what got me was he was staring down inside a box. I saw him break off a piece of his food and throw it in before walking away to school.

Curiosity swept through my mind and I soon found myself walking toward said box. When I looked inside I saw a small puppy. It was brown and had long floppy ears. It occasionally tripped over them while trying to eat the piece of food Gen had kindly left for it.

"Aww, how cute. I may just pick you up after school today." I told the puppy. It looked at me with its large eyes and let out a small bark. As if he was happy about that.

I giggled at how cute it was when a voice nearly scared the living daylights out of me.

"I didn't know you liked animals."

I quickly spun around and met the dark mysterious eyes of my long time crush, Gen. It seemed as if amusement lingered in them, but I could never tell. Gen was really good at masking his emotions most of the time. But I had noticed recently that his big macho facade had been faltering slightly, not much but a little. I was actually able to read him some now.

"Y-Yes, I do. I was thinking about taking him home with me after school today."

He pondered for a moment, staring out into the open sky, before replying, "Do you think our landlady will let you?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket after he finished talking.

"I don't know. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her." I said with a sly grin.

We began our twenty minute walk to school and Gen chuckled at my comment. "I always thought you to be the shy one. The one who never broke the rules."

I blushed a little at this. "Well rules are made to be broken. Not all rules, but some."

He was about to reply when a loud honking noise made its way to our ears. We looked over our shoulders only to see a large truck coming our way at a frightful speed.

"Yumi, move!" I heard Gen shout. But no matter how hard I tried, my legs just wouldn't cooperate with me. It was like I was literally frozen in fear. I saw the truck get closer and I closed my eyes. Oh gosh! I'm too young to die! Someone help me please!

It was then I felt a big swoosh of air rush past me and I felt my back being pressed against something awfully hard and awfully warm. Suddenly I was spun around and was staring yet again into the eyes on Gen. His eyes were filled with so many emotions. Happiness, relief, and was that a bit of fear I saw? No it couldn't have been.

"Why didn't you move! You could have died! I don't know what I'd do if you died!" He shouted.

I was dumbfounded from these words. Did he just say he wouldn't know what to do if I was to die? I did a quick flashback in my mind, and to my great, but happy, surprise he did.

He stopped shaking me and looked at me with a soft face, a caring face. "Why didn't you move?" He whispered.

I could only lower my head; I was embarrassed from my inability to move. "I don't know. I just couldn't. It was like I couldn't think straight."

I felt myself being pulled toward something, and noticed that my head was now resting on Gens chest. And that his hands were wrapped around me tightly, like he was afraid to let me go. One hand was behind my head, pushing it into his chest, and the other was around my waist.

"Stupid girl." He whispered into my hair. "You have no idea how much that scared me."

I pulled my head back and looked up at him. This wasn't like Gen at all. Gen doesn't get scared, and he doesn't care about anyone since he thinks that no one cares about him.

"Why do you care Gen? Why do you care so much?" I hesitantly asked him.

He seemed a bit taken back from that question. "Why do I care so much? Well, I guess that I don't want you to get hurt, ever. I don't want you be hurt emotionally and physically."

"Maybe I didn't phrase the question right. Why do you care so much about me?"

A long silence passed before I felt him pull my chin up with his index finger. In an instant, my brain was trying to figure out what this strange, but pleasant, sensation was. It took over my lips and made my whole body warm, like I had just drunk a cup of coffee of something. No, this sensation was much more pleasurable than that.

I hadn't even noticed that I had closed my blue eyes so when I opened them, the first thing I saw was the slightly flushed face of Gen, who also had his eyes half-way closed.

"I don't want you to get hurt because I like you Yumi. No, it's more than just like you, I love you, and I would die if anything was to happen to you. I see how people tease you and how you mask your emotions. I want to be there to hold you and to comfort you. I never want to see you hurt again."

I felt something wet slide down my burning cheek and noticed that it was a solitary tear. Not a tear of sadness, but a tear of pure joy.

"Oh Gen, I love you too."

"I want to be there to wipe away your tears." He slid his thumb across the tear and I looked up at him, at his smiling face.

"Thank you, Gen." I hugged him tightly and he returned it with just as much force He was happy that he had found someone. Someone who wasn't afraid of him, someone who would love him, and someone he could spend the rest of his days with.

**With The Idiot That Almost Ran Over Gen And Yumi**

"Yoshimori you idiot! You almost ran them over! Didn't you her me when I said go the right!" Tokine screamed while making a kekkei smash down on his head.

"Oh come on Tokine. You know Gen would have practically smashed this truck before he let it get near Yumi. Besides, look. They're together and happy. You could call this a mission completed." Yoshimori mumbled, while rubbing his tender head.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Come on, we got to go to school and see the new lovebirds."

With that being said, Tokine and Yoshimori happily hopped out of the now busted truck and went on their way to school. hope Gen and Yumi's landlady isn't to upset about that.


End file.
